Freak Out
by malice94
Summary: Avril Lavigne Song fic 'Freak Out' Remus/OC


**Try to tell me what I shouldn't do **

**You should know by now I won't listen to you **

**Walk around with my hands **

**Up in the air **

**'Cause I don't care (care)**

"Miss Conner?" Remus questioned, seeing her in one of the hallways that should have been abandoned. Not that things like rules ever applied to Britney. In her opinion.

**'Cause I'm all right, I'm fine **

**Just freak out let it go **

"Why yes Mr. Lupin?" She asked, innocently.

"Its very late. I should report you," He said.

"Should you now? If you feel that's what's best," She said simply. She wasn't mocking him. She was being honest, and she thought everyone else should do the same. Remus sighed. Britney smiled. She knew he wouldn't report her. If seemed like she knew just about everything.

"Why are you out anyway?" Remus questioned.

"I can't sleep. I never can," Se said sighing.

"Please try, or we will both get in trouble," Remus said simply. When he turned he could feel the warm smile of Britney boring into the back of his neck. He knew she would go.

**I'm gonna live my life **

**I can't ever run and hide **

**I won't compromise **

**'Cause I'll never know **

**I'm gonna close my eyes **

**I can't watch the time go by **

**I won't keep it inside **

**Freak out let it go **

"Did you see Brits socks this morning?" Sirius asked, grinning. Remus shook his head.

"How does she go out in public like that?" Remus heard a girl whisper. Very few people were impacted by Britney or even understood her. Honesty was not what they saw. Closer to in-need-of-mental-help. But she'd laugh at the gossip. She couldn't care less.

Remus then could finally see the bright orange socks of the Hufflepuff. She grinned and planted herself next to him.

"Do you like them?" She asked. Remus opened his mouth, but Sirius spoke first.

"Orange clashes with the uniform," He said, but was too grinning.

"The uniform will survive," Britney said giggling.

"I wouldn't count on it," A girl sneered walking behind Britney. Britney turned to the girl that was seated at the Ravenclaw table.

"At least I take bigger risks than eating green beans after labor day," She shot back, then spun back around to eat her breakfast. She was honest with everyone, but at least she could be honest with herself and never half to follow any stupid fashion rules. She followed only herself.

**Just freak out let it go **

**You don't always have to do everything right **

**Stand up for yourself **

**And put up a fight **

**Walk around with your hands up in the air **

**Like you don't care **

**'Cause I'm all right I'm fine **

**Just freak out let it go **

"You know Lupin," Britney said, walking up to him later that day on the grounds, "You need to be more honest with yourself."

"You say that to everyone, Britney," Remus clamped is hand over his mouth. He had never called Britney by her first name. And he certainly had'nt planned to start so casually.

"If you apologize I'll punch you," Britney said quickly as she saw a look of horror on his face, "That's what I mean. The only reason you ever take back something you said is if others mis-understand you. Even if what your saying is false and you know its false then at the least you've got something." Then she paused for a moment, "Even if you don't want to call me Britney, I'm calling you Remus. Because we're friends." She said, smiling.

"Wait, so you don't want me to be honest to everyone else?" Remus said letting it sink in.

"You first have to be honest with yourself," She smiled, gather her books, waved, and skipped away. 'I have to be honest with myself?' Remus thought, 'What does that mean?'

**I'm gonna live my life **

**I can't ever run and hide **

**I won't compromise **

**'Cause I'll never know **

**I'm gonna close my eyes **

**I can't watch the time go by **

**I won't keep it inside **

**Freak out let it go**

**Let it go **

**On my own **

**Let it go **

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **

"Britney?" Remus questioned, tapping his friend. Britney was humming, completely in her own world.

"I can't ever run and hide, I won't compromise, Cause I'll never know," She sang softly, completely not paying attention. A girl next to them in the library giggled. Britney stopped and glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "Muggle music," She explained. Remus tilted his head, and smiled as Britney went back to reading. She was completely herself. Remus then turned away. Completely. Never lying always doing what she thought was right. So very true to exactly who she was. Honest with herself.

**I'm gonna live my life **

**I can't ever run and hide **

**I won't compromise **

**'Cause I'll never know **

**I'm gonna close my eyes **

**I can't watch the time go by **

**I won't keep it inside **

**Freak out let it go**

"Britney?" Remus said quietly. Britney looked away from the sunset she was watching.

"Yeah?" She looked so curious. She always cared so much about what she had to say. It made Remus want to cry.

"I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" She waited, "You can tell me." She waited again. Then she stood up and gave Remus a hug, "Remus is everything ok?" Remus grabbed her shoulders and she took a step back.

**Just let me live my life **

**I can't ever run and hide **

Her wide grey eyes stared right into Remus's though his eyes were avoiding hers.

She said to be honest. To be himself.

**I won't compromise **

**'Cause i'll never know **

Remus took a deep breath. He closed my eyes.

**I'm gonna close my eyes **

**I can't watch the time go by **

Then he opened then and looked right at Britney.

"I'm a werewolf." He let go of her and began to walk away. To him it stopped mattering how she reacted. Truly it did'nt matter. Although he would'nt walk around screaming his secret, he could at least be himself. The good and the bad.

**I won't keep it inside **

**Freak out let it go **

Britney collapsed. She was in tears. But she pulled herself up and ran after Remus.

"Thank you so much for telling me," She said hugging him. "I'm so sorry Remus, I'm so sorry."

**Freak out let it go**

**Freak out let it go**


End file.
